Nonestica
'''Nonestica '''is a magical realm in the shape of a continent, located beneath tears between the lands of men and Faerie. Nonestica became the refuge of Queen Lurline and her followers, who seceded from the Seasonal Courts. One of the most famous regions in Nonestica is the Land of Oz. History Nonestica was once a barren, scarcely inhabited landmass, but was later given life and enchantment by Queen Lurline, a faerie who abandoned the Seasonal Courts in search of refuge against man's inevitable conquest of Earth. Conveniently located in folds betwixt Earth and Faerie, Nonestica became a solace for Lurline and the members of her own court, which eventually bred with the natives to produce the whimsical and fey humanoid inhabitants that currently call the place home. While Lurline charmed every inch of Nonestica, she specifically targeted what would become the Land of Oz, a rectangular and verdant plain cut off from the rest of the continent via harsh deserts. She placed her lover and her daughter, King Pastoria and Princess Ozma, in the capital of Oz, the Emerald City. Lurline herself later vanished from history altogether, but it is prophesied she will return to disenchant Nonestica once its tale has reached its end, taking all that is left of her people to a new land. Regions Oz Oz is a country located in Nonestica's exact center. Oz itself is composed of four quadrants that meet in the capital of the Emerald City: the Gillikin, Munchkin, Quadling, and Winkie Countries. Oz was formerly under the rule of the Wicked Witches, who were all disposed of by their counterparts, the Good Witches, as well as their allies. However, the ruler of the Emerald City, the Wizard of Oz, claims to be the ruler of the entire country, though this became the subject of dispute. The Wizard's successor, Krow, now rules the Emerald City only, but helps oversee the rest of Oz with the help of the Witches. Ix A land located to the north of Oz, ruled by the witch Zixi. Zixi herself is a cruel tyrant who plans to invade the countries surrounding her own, yet fails constantly with a conquest of Oz due to the enchanted deserts around it. Is is mostly barren and mountainous, though a single forest is located near its center, where Zixi dwells in a strange wooden castle. Ev The land of Ev is northeast to Oz, and is one of the country's greatest allies. Ev was the first to fall by the onslaught of the Gnome King, who turned the country into stone, and eventually caved in. Ev was ruled by King Evoldo and his many children, though after their petrification, his niece, the witch Langwidere, took the crown. Dominions of the Gnome King The Gnome King is a malicious and greedy monster who dwells in the underworld beneath Nonestica. His Dominions are filled to the brim with all manner of jewels and stone, and the many Gnomes live in any nook or crevice they can find. The Gnome King lives in a luminous, bejeweled hall where he keeps several statues of his former enemies. Ev later became part of the King's Dominions after it caved into the underworld. Merryland Merryland was a realm formerly ruled by the Queen of the Dolls and her several regents who rule over the multitude of valleys dotting the country. However, Porcellana, the Witch of the Death Mask, seized the realm and murdered the Queen, filling the country with her soulless Dolls and imprisoning the regents. Merryland is quite fragile, being made of porcelain, and as a solution, the Queen of the Dolls coated the country in blankets and pillows. Mo/Phunniland A marvelous land formed of all kinds of confectionery, Mo is a valley adorned with several rivers. It is ruled by the immortal king Charleaux, who still sits in the valley alone, hoping for the terror of the Gnome King to pass. Noland A beautiful yet blank and lonely meadow, Noland borders Mo. Its capital is Nole, ruled by the Fisher King. Fish make up most of the economy in the country. Government Most of the governments in Nonestica are monarchies, such as Oz, Ix, Ev, Noland, and Mo. The Gnome King's Dominions and Merryland themselves are dictatorships. Economy and Currency Religion Inhabitants Enemies and Wars Nonestica, like both the neighboring worlds of Faerie, Earth, and Wonderland, share enmity with Syzygy, the home dimension of the Wraiths. Although the people of Nonestica have not travelled there, it is said they would fight if they could and have recognized tension between the two places. Trivia * The Dark version of Nonestica is Cogiterga, derived from the Latin phrase, "Cogito ergu sum", which is translated into English as "therefore I am." Nonestica itself is derived from "non est", meaning it "does not exist."